


I'm grateful to you

by just_dream



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i finally finished it, i hope you all like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_dream/pseuds/just_dream
Summary: Mika wants to give something to Shu for White day.-For Arashi I use the he/him pronouns-





	I'm grateful to you

“Naru-chan, do ya have a recipe to make chocolate?” Mika asked the blonde. Arashi looked away from the mirror he had in his hands. He was fixing his hair while Mika was nervously fidgeting in his seat. 

 

“Ara ara~ why does Mika-chan want to know about cooking chocolate? Thinking of giving it to someone special?” Arashi teased Mika. Mika blushed a little and looked at his hands.

 

“ ‘s just that… White day is comin’ and… I want to do somethin’ to Oshi-san as a thanks for Valentine’s day….” Mika mumbled. Arashi hummed before putting the tiny mirror in his pocket. “Do you have something in mind?” The blonde said gently placing his head between his hands. All his attention focused on Mika.

 

“I-I just… haven’ thought of anythin’ yet… I thought of bakin’ croissants for him but ya know… ‘m not good at cookin’ so… I thought chocolate would be easier…” Mika said. Arashi noticed how the boy didn’t sound convinced but when he saw his eyes he was taken aback. Mika looked like he wouldn’t give up no matter how hard it was. Arashi smiled. 

 

“Mika-chan I know a few easy recipes to make chocolate. I can teach them to you if you want~” Arashi offered. Mika cheerfully smiled at him. _ ‘He’s just too cute~ _ ’ the model thought. 

 

“Really?” Mika asked. Arashi nodded “Yes, just trust your big sister!~” He said winking at mika and holding his hands. Mika just smiled brightly at the blonde “Thank ya kindly, Naru-chan~” Mika squeezed Arashi’s hands in return. “I can start teaching you today. Let’s meet in the kitchen area” Arashi said gently.

 

Mika beamed and nodded. He was excited to do something in return for Shu.

 

 

“Put on this apron and wash your hands, ok?” Arashi asked pulling his sleeves up. Mika did what he was told and then stood next to the blonde. Arashi took out some bowls and handed them to Mika. “Here put some chocolate in this” He said. 

 

“Yes!” Mika excitedly replied and started cutting a bar of chocolate to put it in. 

 

When Arashi had finished with taking out the materials he looked at Mika. The boy had a happy expression on his face while he carefully cut the chocolate.  _ ‘He really does love Itsuki’ _ Arashi thought while smiling. Seeing his friend working hard for his loved one made him happy. 

 

“Naru-chan, I finished!” The dark haired boy said expectantly. Arashi looked at the boy and kindly smiled to him. “Well done, Mika-chan! Now you have to-” 

 

 

_ ‘They look so pretty’ _ Mika thought. He was looking at the handmade chocolate his friend had helped him make. He couldn’t believe that something so well made could be made by him. Without the help of Naru-chan he would have probably burned them. Mika turned towards the blonde and smiled. “Thank ya kindly for your help, Naru-chan! How can I repay you?” He said. 

 

“Mmm… I don’t really need anything… Oh! but there’s a new café which supposedly has really good croissants. We could go someday~” Arashi said winking. “You should go with Itsuki and tell me if the place is good~” Aranee added and Mika smiled at him, blushing a little. “T-thank ya, Naru-chan!” He said to the smiling blonde. 

 

 

Mika stood in front of Shu’s room. The door was closed and he wasn’t sure if the pink haired boy was busy or not. He gently placed his ear on the door to hear if Shu was busy but instead… he didn’t hear a thing. Worried he took a step back and knocked on the door, hoping Shu would hear. Sometimes the pink haired boy would get too focused on one thing and wouldn’t pay attention to his surroundings until he finished whatever he was doing. Mika’s heart was beating fast on his chest and to keep his hands busy he started playing with his sleeve. “O-oshi-san?” He tried calling out, his voice trembling. He placed his ear on the door again and after a while decided to open the door. 

 

He looked inside the room and it was completely dark except for a table light that was on. Besides it Mademoiselle was sitting in a tiny chair. The figure of Shu slumped on the desk with a sketch book open could be seen besides her. Mika quietly walked closer to Shu. When he got to his side he realized the pink haired boy had fallen asleep while sketching ideas for clothes. 

 

Mika stared at Shu’s face. His expression was different from how he looked when awake. His eyelashes were softly shut and he was lightly snoring. Mika blushed at the sight of Shu calmly sleeping. _ ‘Nghh if he sleeps here he will catch a cold….’  _ He looked at Shu’s bed and then at Shu. He could try to move him to bed but he probably wasn’t strong enough to lift Shu up. 

 

While wondering what to do Shu slowly woke up and saw the slender figure of Mika standing close to him. “Kagehira?” He sleepily said. Mika jumped and turned around to look at Shu. 

 

“Oshi-san! ‘m sorry I woke ya up” Mika mumbled while fidgeting. Shu slowly sat back on his chair and blinked to drive the sleepiness off. “What time it it? ...Why are you in my room? Something happened?” He asked. Then he took Mademoiselle and slowly stood up. “ ‘s around 10 pm… N-nothin’ happened  I just wanted to…”

 

Shu left Mademoiselle on her special case and got his pajamas out. “wanted what?” he asked. He was still sleepy and moved really slow. Slowly he started to unbutton his shirt. Mika blushed “I just wanted to invite ya out!” He quickly said. Shu looked confusedly at Mika. After realizing what the dark haired kid said he blushed. “O-out!? what do you mean by that Kagehira?” Shu said sitting on his bed looking at Mika. His shirt, half unbuttoned, made his pale chest visible. Mika swallowed at the sight. “I wanted us to go out…. As a thanks for Valentine’s day… As a d-date….” Mika said looking away. Shu brought his hand to his face to cover his blush.

 

“...So what are you planning to do, Kagehira?” Shu asked after a while. Mika looked at him surprised. He wasn’t expecting Oshi-san to react like this. “Well... there is a café that has good croissants…. Maybe ya’ll want to go there?” Mika said. Shu’s heart skips a beat and he blushes. “O-ok. We will go there. Tuesday after school” He gets up and goes to Mika. “I need to sleep now. Good night” Shu said kissing Mika’s forehead after leading him outside his room. Then he closed the door and quickly went to bed. Red faced after what he had done. 

 

Outside the room Mika had blushed and smiled happily. “Good night, Oshi-san!” he said before going to his own room.

 

 

The long awaited Friday had arrived and Mika was anxiously waiting for the bell to ring.  _ ‘Nghh I need to go and pick up some flowers and then meet with Oshi-san close to the school gate. If I don’t hurry he will probably get angry….’  _ He thought. When the bell rang Mika took his wallet and asked Arashi to take care of his bag before running out of the room. He quickly ran out of the school building without being caught by Kunugi-sensei. 

 

He got some roses at a close flower shop and walked back to school. Arashi was waiting for him at the school gate. “Ara ara, Mika-chan~ You sure are a good boyfriend” The blonde said when he saw Mika with the bouquet of red roses on his hand. Then he gave Mika his bag back. “Here Mika-chan~ Have fun on your date~” Arashi winked. Mika blushed and took his bag. “T-thank you, Naru-chan!”

 

Mika walked inside the school and saw Shu waiting under a tree. Shu was looking towards the school building, probably waiting for him to come. Suddenly the pink haired boy looked at Mika’s direction and his heart skipped. The sight of Mika holding a bouquet of roses while blushing made Shu’s stomach flutter. Mika came closer to him and handed him the bouquet. “I got these for ya” he whispered. Shu carefully took them, making sure Mademoiselle was safe. “Thank you, Kagehira”. 

 

Mika smiled at Shu. “Let me carry yer bag for ya, Oshi-san!” He said carefully taking Shu’s bag out of his arm. “I don’t want Mado-nee to get hurt!” Carrying their bags in one arm he started walking. “Let’s go, Oshi-san!” Mika said taking Shu’s hand into his. 

 

 

After a while of walking they finally got to the café. It was a small place that nobody would notice if they weren’t looking for it. It was quiet and there wasn’t a lot of people around. “I hope ya’ll like this place, Oshi-san. It supposed to have really good croissants” Mika said. Shu squeezed Mika’s hand. “I will judge that.” 

 

They entered the café and sat on a table close to a window. Shu carefully left Mademoiselle and the flowers on a chair before sitting. Mika handed him a menu and he looked at it. “Kagehira, what will you choose?” He asked. Mika frowned towards the menu before answering. “ ‘m gonna drink some orange juice… The desserts they have look like they will hurt my stomach if I eat them” He looked curiously at Shu “What will ya ask, Oshi-san?” 

 

“Well, since this place has croissants I’ll ask for them and a coffee” Shu said putting the menu down. “Kagehira, you should still order something to eat. You probably haven’t eat since breakfast.” Mika looked back at the menu. “We can always ask that they burn it a little for you” Shu said after a long silence. Mika looked back at him and smiled. “That’s a great idea. Thank ya, Oshi-san!” Shu blushed and looked aside. His brows furrowed. “Of course is a great idea. Now, please ask for our stuff” Shu said. Mika nodded and motioned for a waitress to take their orders. 

 

 

“So what do ya think, Oshi-san? Was the café good?” Mika asked. They were holding hands walking towards Shu’s house. It had been a good afternoon and Shu looked happy. “Yes. It was good. And the croissants were satisfactory” He answered. “ ‘m glad ya liked them~” Mika smiled and squeezed his hand before letting go of it. Shu tried to held it back when he didn’t feel Mika’s hand anymore. But Mika had stopped walking and was taking something out of his school bag. The pink haired boy stopped and looked at him. 

 

“Oshi-san I wanted to give ya these… as a thanks for everythin’… Is not necessary for you to eat them since they’ll probably make ya feel bad but… If you accepted them it would make me really happy…” Mika said fidgeting and handing a box to Shu. 

 

Shu took the box and looked at it. It was homemade and badly done but Shu’s heart still skipped a beat after seeing it. He opened it and inside there were some homemade chocolate. He took one and bit it. It wasn’t the best chocolate he had ate but it wasn’t terrible either. It was good and that was important since he knew how bad was Mika at cooking. Shu looked back at Mika and smiled. 

 

“They taste good” He said and Mika blushed. Shu took another one and offered it to Mika. “Here try it.” Mika opened his mouth a little and closed his eyes. Shu blushed before he quickly gave the chocolate to Mika. Mika ate it and when he opened his eyes he looked at Shu. “They do taste good! ‘m happy, Shu~” Mika quickly gave the pink haired boy a kiss. “Thank ya for everything~” 

 

Shu blushed. Mika always found a way to surprise him. “Thank you too, Mika” he whispered before kissing the black haired boy.   

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally finished writing this... 3 months late...   
> I'm sorry ;-;  
> but I hope you like it!   
> And next time I won't take so much time to write... I hope...  
> Anyways, @bluekitten__ is my twitter if you want to come and talk~


End file.
